De l'histoire ancienne
by Gelly Mackenzie
Summary: Supposons que le père de Mac ne soit pas mort et que celui-ci ait refait sa vie après le départ de son unique fille. Quelles seraient les conséquences d'une rencontre entre le père et la fille après des années de silence ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Quartier Général du JAG**

**Falls Church, VA**

Assis dans l'une des chaises inconfortables du bureau de lieutenant de vaisseau Bud Roberts, le caporal Julien Robertson observait avec dédain la pauvre décoration de la pièce. Il avait toujours détesté les enceintes militaires qu'il trouvait trop impersonnel à son goût. Il lâcha un soupir et décroisa ses doigts.

_Bonjour caporal, salua Bud Robert en pénétrant dans son bureau, un dossier sous son bras droit.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un rapide coup d'œil de la part du marine. Bud crispa discrètement ses lèvres, détestant par-dessus tout ce genre de comportement, surtout de la part d'un militaire. Il savait bien que les marines étaient des gens à part. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et ouvrit le faible dossier du caporal.

_Caporal, les chefs d'inculpation contre vous ne sont pas très graves, expliqua Bud en fixant le jeune militaire. On peut utiliser votre jeune âge comme argument, le juge comprendra

_J'ai 18 ans, rétorqua le jeune marine. Je suis pleinement conscient de mes actes

_Caporal Robertson, nous avons tous eu 18 ans, dit Bud d'une voix conciliante, n'allez pas me faire croire que toute cette histoire n'est pas partie d'un stupide jeu avec vos camarades

_Vous accusez mes frères ?

Bud soupira, rejetant son corps contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Voilà deux jours qu'il tentait de raisonner son client mais rien n'y faisait. Le caporal Robertson niait toute autre participation que la sienne.

_Seriez vous plus à l'aise si votre avocat est un marine ? Demanda finalement Bud en voyant Mac passer devant son bureau.

_Je ne pense pas que vous pouviez en trouver un dans le coin, répliqua Robertson, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_Et bien justement, contredit Bud en se levant.

Il ouvrit la porte close et sortit laissant à nouveau le caporal seul. Bud suivit Mac jusque dans le bureau de cette dernière et attendit qu'elle finisse de classer un dossier avant de signaler sa présence.

_Bud ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Mac en lui faisant un sourire

_J'ai un problème avec un jeune caporal, madame, expliqua Bud en secouant la tête. Il ne veut rien écouter et j'ai pensé que peut-être qu'avec un marine, il serait plus enclin à tendre l'oreille

_Je comprends. Où est ce marine ? Demanda Mac en déposant ses derniers dossiers sur un coin de son bureau.

_Dans mon bureau

Mac se dirigea vers la pièce où attendait toujours Robertson. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle entendit le soupir du marine.

_Caporal Robertson, je suis le lieutenant colonel Mackenzie, se présenta Mac en se mettant à porter de vue du militaire.

_Vous êtes un marine ? Demanda Robertson en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

_Cette uniforme le montre, non ? Quels sont vos chefs d'inculpation, caporal ? Demanda Mac en prenant place à côté de l'un des siens.

_C'est stupide, madame, avoua le jeune militaire.

Bud accoudé contre le chambranle de la porte haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir à quel point le comportement du caporal avait changé en la présence de Mac qui venait de prendre le dossier entre ses mains. Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement la feuille, retenant que l'essentiel.

_Vous avez raison, cela est vraiment stupide, dit Mac en refermant le document. Des explications ?

Le caporal tourna sa tête vers le lieutenant Roberts qui comprit immédiatement qu'il était de trop dans la pièce. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Mac et quitta son bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Cette affaire ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de passer devant un juge, expliqua Mac en reposant le dossier sur le bureau. Il faut juste un peu de franchise et vous n'aurez qu'une lettre d'avertissement dans votre dossier

_C'est tout ?

Mac acquiesça simplement d'un hochement de tête.

_On a juste voulu un peu s'amuser, commença à expliquer Robertson, alors nous avons pris Sandy

_Sandy ? Demanda Mac en fronçant les sourcils.

_La… heu, tenta le caporal chef tout à coup gêné.

_Oh, je vois, dit Mac en ravalant un petit rictus. Continuez, l'encouragea-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

_Alors nous l'avons prise et nous l'avons mise dans la voiture du major, continua-t-il à raconter en croisant et décroisant ses doigts. Mais nous n'avions aucune idée que le major Jerkins avait proposé au lieutenant colonel Masen de le raccompagner chez lui puisqu'ils sont voisins et que la voiture du lieutenant colonel est en panne

_Dois-je comprendre que vous étiez plusieurs, demanda Mac en se rappelant un élément du dossier.

_Je suis celui qui a eu l'idée, madame, répondit Robertson en voyant où voulait en venir le colonel Mackenzie.

_Cette affaire ne demande pas une cours martiale, une simple réprimande dans le dossier.

_Je me sens capable de l'assumer seul, colonel

_Bien, je vais en discuter avec le lieutenant Roberts

Mac se leva et lissa sa jupe. Elle rouvrit la porte du bureau de Bud et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Le caporal se leva à son tour et regarda avec plus de détail le lieutenant colonel Mackenzie.

_Madame ? L'appela-t-il avant que Bud ne vienne à sa rencontre

_Oui ?

_Avez-vous un quelconque lien avec Joseph Mackenzie ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mac ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Bud l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Elle lança un regard confus et reporta son attention sur Bud.

_Une simple réprimande, dit Mac à toute vitesse. Mais je pense que le caporal est prêt à vous raconter son histoire, rajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce sans jeter un regard à Robertson.

_Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda Bud qui avait remarqué le soudain malaise de sa collègue.

_Je n'ai fait qu'invoquer un nom, monsieur, répondit le marine tout aussi troublé que Mac


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Mac, assise sur l'un des bancs à l'extérieur du bâtiment, repensait à la question du caporal. Depuis plus de vingt ans, on n'avait pas évoqué le nom de son père. Elle en avait même presque oublié son existence si ce jeune caporal ne le lui avait pas rappelé.

Harm, de retour de Norfolk vit sa partenaire perdue dans ses pensées. Un sourire enjoliveur sur le visage, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_Vous m'avez l'air pensive, dit-il d'un ton léger

_Pas maintenant, Harm, répondit-elle d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Harm, surpris, se leva et se dirigea vers les portes principales du quartier général avant de faire demi tour et de retourner au côté de sa partenaire.

_Haaaarm, supplia-t-elle en croisant pour la première fois de la journée le regard de son partenaire

_Vous aviez dit « pas maintenant », mais c'était avant, argumenta-t-il en sachant pertinemment que si Mac le souhaitait, elle l'enverrait balader une nouvelle fois.

Mais Mac soupira simplement avant d'incliner la tête vers le sol.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harm inquiet du mutisme de son amie

_Le client de Bud a évoqué le nom de mon père, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant. J'avais juste oublié son existence jusqu'à ce qu'on me la rappelle

_On n'oublie pas ses parents, dit Harm en se voulant réconfortant.

_Croyez moi, j'ai tout fait pour les oublier, rétorqua-t-elle en froissant le pan de sa veste d'uniforme.

Elle lâcha le bout de tissu et réajusta son calot sur la tête, camouflant de son mieux, son état intérieur. Sans que rien ne l'explique, elle se sentait tout à coup vulnérable et angoissée. Elle n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis des années.

Comme elle se levait du banc, le caporal Robertson quittait l'enceinte du bâtiment. Mac pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vu, mais quand elle le vit se diriger vers eux, elle s'excusa rapidement au près de Harm et s'avança vers le marine.

_Comment connaissez-vous Joseph Mackenzie ? Demanda Mac sans prendre de détour.

Robertson se figea sur place, troublé par le regard dur de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait rien de commun avec la marine qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans le bureau de son avocat.

_Désolé, colonel… je n'ai, tenta-t-il en s'éloignant doucement. Vous savez ce n'est qu'un nom, se justifia-t-il avant de disparaître dans le parking visiteurs.

_On dirait qu'il a le feu aux fesses, plaisanta Harm en rejoignant Mac.

Mac ne répondit pas et pénétra à nouveau dans la battisse du JAG. Pour éviter une quelconque conversation avec son partenaire, elle prit les escaliers qui étaient toujours vides à ce moment de la journée. Elle montait avec nonchalance les marches, se remémorant contre son gré, des brides de son passé.

_**Maison des Mackenzie**_

_**Bellefontaine, OH**_

_**Décembre 1983**_

__Dégage de là, s'écria la jeune adolescente en s'extirpant de la poigne de son père._

__Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à ton père ? Répliqua l'homme en levant la main sur sa fille._

_Mac mit ses bras devant son visage pour le protéger. Joseph Mackenzie conscient qu'il venait de faire peur à son unique fille, baissa doucement son bras le long de son corps._

__Je suis désolé, Sarah, s'excusa le père en tentant de prendre sa fille dans les bras._

_Mais elle recula de quelques pas lui lançant un regard noir._

__Toujours facile de s'excuser, cracha-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. Mais je ne suis pas maman_

_Et elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, laissant son père, au milieu du salon, le regard désolé._

_Mac tourna le verrou de sa porte, effrayé par les gestes que pouvait avoir son père par colère. Elle posa un regard sur sa chambre et vit la valise rangée sous son lit. Elle la sortit de sa cachette et la posa sur son lit. Doucement, elle commença à la remplir. Elle prenait n'importe quels vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, se fichant royalement du fait qu'elle venait d'y mettre des pantalons qu'elle n'avait plus mis depuis ses 10 ans, mais les larmes lui flouaient la vue. Elle voulait quitter cette maison, comme sa mère l'avait fait un mois auparavant._

_Elle ferma sa valise et s'assit sur le lit, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Dépitée, perdue, impuissante, Mac prit son visage entre ses mains et laissa sa tristesse éclatée._

_C'était toujours la même rengaine depuis que sa mère avait quitté le domicile familial. A chaque dispute, tous les deux jours, elle allait dans sa chambre et elle faisait son sac. Toujours dans le même état d'esprit, toujours avec la même colère. Mais quand la valise était bouclée et que la colère avait disparu, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son père._

__Je ne suis pas comme elle, répéta Mac encore et encore, en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son lit d'enfant. Je ne suis pas comme elle_

Mac accéda à la porte qui menait directement à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau. Elle inspira profondément, bouleversée par le souvenir de ce mois de décembre alors qu'elle avait tout juste 15 ans. Elle enleva son calot et le plia soigneusement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_Joseph Mackenzie, murmura Mac comme si ce nom était associé à tous ses malheurs passés et présents.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et aborda un visage impassible. Elle avait appris à donner le change, une chose qui venait de l'éducation de son père. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait à nouveau le mettre en pratique.

« Ne rien montrer » pensa Mac en poussant la porte vitrée qui séparaient le couloir du plateau des opérations du JAG.

_Je te hais


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Appartement de Mac**

**Georgetown, VA**

Mac gara sa voiture le long du trottoir, devant son immeuble et coupa le contact. Tout en savourant le fait d'être à la maison, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et se massa délicatement la base de sa nuque qui était douloureuse depuis le milieu de l'après-midi.

Les yeux fermés, elle appréhendait tout de même de se retrouver seule dans son appartement. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa à l'extérieur attrapant dans la volée son attaché caisse et son calot. Quand elle releva son regard vers le portail de son immeuble, son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand elle reconnut le caporal Robertson assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

Elle ferma les portes centralisées de sa voiture et la contourna, ralentissant le pas pour retarder l'instant où elle devait adresser la parole au jeune marine. Avant qu'elle ne pousse la grille qui la séparait des escaliers, Robertson s'était levé et avait essuyé son pantalon salit par les marches poussiéreuse.

_J'ai cherché votre adresse dans l'annuaire, expliqua le caporal en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Mac s'arrêta à la hauteur du jeune homme et le contempla.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Demanda Mac, la voix légèrement tremblante.

_J'ai remarqué votre trouble lorsque j'ai parlé de Joseph Mackenzie, répondit Robertson en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

_Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de venir chez moi, répliqua Mac tout en montant les escaliers.

_Je sais mais je devais vous parler. Enfin j'ai l'intime conviction que vous avez besoin d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire, rajouta le marine en lui emboîtant le pas.

Mac se retourna et posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme. Robertson contraint de s'arrêter, releva la tête et put lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme toute la détermination dont elle faisait preuve.

_Rentrez chez vous, caporal, dit Mac sur un ton qui ne demandait aucune réplique.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Le caporal Robertson l'observa et redescendit les marches en secouant la tête. Mais son caractère de marine le fit remonter et ouvrir la porte. Mac venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur quand elle vit une main bloquer les deux portes métalliques.

_Je ne peux pas, dit le caporal en pénétrant dans la cage d'ascenseur. Il faut que vous m'écoutiez

_Allez-y, grogna Mac en fixant les numéros des étages.

_Je crois que nous avons quelque chose en commun, avoua-t-il en fixant les portes en acier.

_Et je pense le contraire, répliqua Mac en soupirant.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont le caporal la harcelait. Elle soupira et remercia le seigneur quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Elle sortit de façon précipitée et se dirigea vers son appartement, consciente que le caporal la suivait toujours.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et alluma la lampe du salon. Robertson s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et attendit l'invitation du colonel.

_Vous n'allez pas rester dans le couloir, dit Mac en jetant son calot et sa mallette sur le canapé.

Robertson pénétra dans le salon et referma la porte derrière lui.

_Prenez vos aises, je vais juste me changer, dit Mac avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Robertson contempla la décoration de l'appartement, avançant d'un pas vers une étagère remplie de photos. Il attrapa l'un des cadres et observa les traits fins de Mac qui était plus jeune que maintenant. Il reposa la photo et en prit une seconde.

_C'était au mariage du lieutenant Robert, dit Mac en le surprenant

Il reposa rapidement la photo et pivota pour faire fasse à la jeune femme, habillée d'un jeans et d'un chemisier violet.

_Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en mettant les mains dans son dos.

_Ces photos sont là pour être regardées, dit Mac en souriant légèrement. Qu'avons-nous en commun ? Demanda finalement Mac en prenant place dans le canapé.

Robertson, un peu crispé, s'avança et s'assit dans le fauteuil en oseille. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses qu'il frotta par anxiété.

_Vous avez déjà mangé ? Demanda Mac en voyant la nervosité du jeune homme. Nous pouvons commander quelque chose et parler de ce Joseph Mackenzie qui semble nous lier

Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de son restaurant chinois préféré.

_Vous aimez le chinois ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant la main sur le combiné

Robertson acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mac posa le combiné sur son socle et reporta son attention sur le caporal.

_Je pense que nous devrions attendre le repas avant d'approfondir la conversation, dit Mac en quittant le canapé. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

_Un soda, merci.

Mac alla dans la cuisine et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des événements. Le genre de sensation qu'on déteste avoir et qui pourtant nous guette, nous harcèle pour finalement nous anéantir en moins d'une seconde. Elle soupira en se demandant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de le laisser derrière la porte. Mais une autre partie d'elle lui disait clairement qu'elle devait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

La sonnette retentit.

_Vous pouvez juste aller ouvrir ? Demanda Mac en ouvrant le frigo pour sortir deux sodas. Cela doit être le livreur

Elle attrapa deux verres dans le placard et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre à nouveau le salon.

_Heu, ce n'est pas le chinois, dit le caporal gêné

Mac posa les verres et les sodas sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte légèrement entr'ouverte.

_Harm ? S'exclama Mac surprise de voir son partenaire. Que faîtes-vous là ?

_Je passais dans le quartier, expliqua-t-il en sachant pertinemment que Mac n'allait pas le croire.

_Oh, et bien nous allions justement passer à table, dit Mac légèrement désolée pour lui. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Demanda-t-elle par politesse.

_Non, ça ira. On se voit demain, dit-il avant de reprendre le chemin de l'ascenseur.

Comme il partait, le livreur du restaurant passa à côté de lui. Mac prit la commande et paya avant de refermer la porte, un peu surprise de la visite de son partenaire.

_Et si on passait à table, dit Mac en souriant pour cacher son trouble.

Le début du repas se passa dans un calme absolu. Chacun regardait son plat chinois, en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre.

_Vous savez cela peut durer longtemps ?

_Je sais, dit Robertson en souriant par-dessus son verre de soda.

_Que savez-vous sur Joseph Mackenzie ? Demanda finalement Mac ne tenant plus à tout ce suspense autour du nom de son père.

_Je sais que vous êtes sa fille, commença-t-il en reposant son verre sur la table. J'avais un doute mais quand j'ai vu votre trouble, j'ai su que j'avais vu juste, dit-il légèrement désolé.

_Je ne pense pas que vous soyez la pour parler de moi, le coupa Mac calmement pour ne pas le blesser.

_C'est lui, la chose que nous avons en commun, avoua Robertson en baissant les yeux.

Mac fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le militaire. Elle le fixa et tout à coup la révélation se fit dans son esprit.

_Nous sommes…

_Frère et sœur, compléta Robertson en acquiesçant de la tête.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**Maison des Mackenzie**_

_**Hillsboro, OH**_

_**Septembre 1977**_

_Assise au milieu de ses poupées à qui elle faisait la classe, Mac tenait un livre de conjugaison et récitait sa dernière leçon à ses jouets comme si elle était à l'école. Des cris dans le salon l'interrompirent alors qu'elle allait conjuguer le verbe pouvoir. Elle posa son manuel sur la petite table où elle mettait toujours ses livres et se leva pour coller son oreille contre la porte._

__Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit son père d'un ton catégorique_

__Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda Deannie _

__Il y a plusieurs solutions à ce problème, alors tâche de le résoudre au plus vite_

_Mac ouvrit doucement la porte pour observer ses parents qui se disputaient plus fréquemment depuis quelques mois. Elle sortit la tête par la petite embrasure et vit ses parents debout l'un en face de l'autre._

__Je ne peux pas, Joe, avoua la mère de Mac en séchant une larme sur sa joue. On a toujours voulu un deuxième enfant_

__C'était avant…_

_Il tourna la tête vers la chambre de sa fille et découvrit qu'elle était en train de les épier. Sa colère ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne dirige vers elle._

__Viens donc avec nous, l'invita Joseph en la prenant par le bras._

_Mac remarqua qu'il sentait l'alcool. Elle détestait quand il avait cette odeur sur lui. Il devenait toujours méchant et il disait toujours des choses qu'il regrettait par la suite._

__Deannie, annonce lui donc la bonne nouvelle à ta fille_

_La mère de Mac secoua simplement la tête en refusant d'inclure sa fille dans une discussion de grandes personnes._

__Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, dit Deannie en prenant sa fille dans les bras._

_Mac regardait ses deux parents se disputer alors qu'elle était au milieu. Elle attrapa la main de sa mère et la serra fort pour lui montrer qu'elle était là avec elle._

__Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne veuille plus d'enfant ? Demanda Joe en posant son regard sur son unique fille_

__Retourne dans ta chambre, chérie, lui dit sa mère en l'embrassant rapidement sur le front._

_Deannie ne supportait plus le regard de son mari sur leur fille. Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer ce mépris alors que leur unique enfant n'avait rien fait pour mériter un pareil châtiment. Elle attendit que la porte de la chambre se referme pour reprendre la conversation._

__L'alcool te rend aigri, cracha la mère en s'éloignant de son mari_

__Il me fait voir les choses, rétorqua Joseph Mackenzie en attrapant un verre sur la table basse du salon. Elle va devenir une moins que rien, ta fille. _

__Elle est merveilleuse. Seulement tu ne veux pas le voir, contredit Deannie sur un ton dégoûté._

__Si elle est si merveilleuse, prend la et barre toi, alors, lui proposa Joe complètement ivre. _

_Il jeta son verre vide sur le canapé et s'approcha de sa femme. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne d'où vienne le coup, elle se retrouvait au sol, la joue en feu. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari et y vit une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant._

_C'était la première fois que Joseph Mackenzie portait la main sur sa femme._

_Mac avait entendu sa mère tomber sur le sol. Elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais une part d'elle la retenait de le faire. C'était une histoire d'adulte._

__Un jour, tu te réveilleras et tu te retrouveras seul, menaça Deannie en se levant péniblement._

_Les larmes de Mac se mêlèrent à celles de sa mère. Elle avait parfaitement compris que son père ne l'aimait pas comme un père aime sa fille. Elle sécha de rage les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et retourna au milieu de ses poupées. Elle prit le manuel de conjugaison et l'ouvrit à la page où elle s'était arrêtée._

__Je peux, tu peux, il peut… récita Mac comme si elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de la conversation de ses parents_

**Appartement de Mac**

**Georgetown, VA**

Ils avaient quitté la table de la salle à manger pour rejoindre le salon, leurs verres à la main. Mac se recouvrit du plaid et observa avec plus de minutie le jeune homme qui s'avérait être son petit frère.

_Comment…

Elle stoppa sa phrase se demandant si elle voulait vraiment avoir des réponses aux multitudes de questions qu'elle se posait.

_J'ai découvert un jour des coupures de journaux dans son portefeuille, avoua Robertson tout en jouant avec son verre

_Il n'a jamais parlé de moi ? Demanda Mac sentant son cœur se tordre de douleur

Le caporal ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux et fixa son verre à moitié vide.

_Il n'est pas très bavard, vous savez, répondit-il en détournant la question du mieux qu'il put.

Mac acquiesça simplement alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Son père avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Il avait oublié sa fille, au point de se reconstruire une nouvelle famille, alors qu'elle était toujours au stade de rejet.

_Caporal…

_Julien, la coupa-t-il en lui souriant d'un air chaleureux.

_Julien, pourquoi Robertson ? Demanda-t-elle en abordant un sujet moins douloureux.

_Quand je suis venue au monde, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés, expliqua Julien en s'asseyant de façon plus confortable dans le fauteuil. Il n'était même pas présent pour ma naissance, il était en cure de désintoxication

Julien Robertson se promit de ne jamais lui avouer qu'il avait arrêté de boire pour sa mère et lui. Il connaissait quelques brides du passé de Joseph Mackenzie, son père. Il savait qu'il avait été marié et que l'alcool l'avait rendu violent.

_Mon vrai nom est Robertson-Mackenzie, mais depuis toujours on m'appelle Robertson, rajouta-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son soda.

_Où… habite-t-il ? Demanda Mac la voix nouée par une boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

_A quelques heures d'ici.

Il regarda sa montre et fut surpris de voir l'heure déjà bien tardive.

_Je dois y aller, annonça-t-il en se levant

Il sortit un bout de papier chiffonné de la poche intérieure de sa veste et un crayon de papier. Il gribouilla rapidement quelque chose et le posa sur la table basse.

_Voilà son adresse

Mac le suivit, sans même regarder le morceau de papier, négligemment posé sur la table. Son regard dévoilait une certaine crainte, une angoisse qu'elle ne pouvait pas refouler. Elle inspira discrètement afin de reprendre le dessus sur les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne voulait ni paniquer, ni se mettre à pleurer, pour une simple adresse. Calmée, elle lui ouvrit la porte.

_Rentrez bien

_Bonne nuit, colonel, dit-il en sortant dans le couloir

_Mac, le reprit-elle en lui souriant timidement

_Bonne nuit, Mac

Et il partit vers l'ascenseur sous le regard troublé de Mac. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa tout en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et son regard se posa sur le bout de papier que Robertson avait posé. Elle s'avança et l'attrapa.

_Lynchburg, lut Mac en parcourant l'écriture du jeune homme.

Elle mit en boule le papier et le jeta dans un coin du salon. S'il avait réussi à l'oublier, elle en ferait tout autant.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Quartier général du JAG**

**Falls Church, VA**

Elle passa la porte de son bureau, totalement épuisée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Le sommeil l'avait fuit alors que ses souvenirs avaient pris un malin plaisir à la trouver et à la hanter. Quand enfin, elle avait eu une seconde de répit, le réveil avait sonné et il était l'heure pour elle de se lever et d'attaquer une nouvelle journée.

_Bonjour, Mac, la salua Harm en pénétrant dans son bureau.

Mac le regarda et se sentit soulagée d'être en présence d'un ami. Elle voulait tout lui raconter, juste pour apaiser sa conscience et peut-être avoir un avis extérieur. Harm avait toujours été un ami aux conseils justes.

_Bonjour Harm, dit-elle sans pouvoir empêcher un bâillement

_La nuit a été longue, demanda Harm une légère jalousie dans la voix

_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, rétorqua Mac en comprenant l'allusion.

_Je ne crois que ce que je vois, répliqua-t-il d'une voix assez dure.

Mac contracta ses mâchoires, tout à coup énervée par la jalousie mal placée de son partenaire. Elle avait pensé lui confier ses doutes, mais à présent sa seule envie était de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les six heures pour le faire sortir de son bureau.

_Vous n'avez rien à faire ? Demanda Mac pour clore le précédent sujet

_J'y retourne, dit Harm en pivotant pour sortir de la pièce. Mac, il a la moitié de votre âge

_Et alors ?

Harm secoua la tête et repartit vers son bureau où une pile de dossiers à mettre à jour l'attendait.

Mac se massa les tempes. Son mal de tête venait de s'intensifier. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine du JAG à la recherche d'un verre d'eau et d'un cachet pour son mal. Elle ouvrit le frigo et se prit une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

_Bonjour, colonel, la salua l'amiral en pénétrant dans la petite pièce.

_Bonjour, amiral, dit-elle en se redressant rapidement.

_Vous allez bien ? Demanda AJ Chegwidden en voyant la mine défaite de son chef d'état major. Vous semblez épuisée

_Un peu de surmenage mais rien d'alarmant, monsieur, expliqua Mac en ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau. Monsieur, serait-il possible d'avoir mon après-midi ?

_Un quelconque problème ? S'inquiéta l'amiral en fronçant les sourcils

_Non, une affaire personnelle à résoudre, répondit évasivement Mac comme si cela n'avait pas une grande importante

_Bien, les affaires se tassent en ce moment, dit-il pour donner son approbation

_Merci, monsieur

Elle s'avança pour sortir de la cuisine quand l'amiral la retint.

_Si quelque chose n'allait pas, vous me le diriez, n'est ce pas ? Dit AJ sur un ton qui se voulait conciliant.

_Tout va bien aller, monsieur, répondit Mac avant de quitter la pièce.

L'amiral l'observa alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau pour prendre ses affaires, éteindre son ordinateur et fermer la porte. Il secoua la tête et chercha la boite de beignets qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Mac appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et attendit en fixant les portes en acier.

_Où allez-vous ? Demanda Harm alors qu'il passait derrière elle

_Une affaire urgente à l'extérieur, répondit-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur.

_Mais vous…

Mac n'entendit pas le reste de ces paroles. La porte venait de refermer et l'ascenseur descendait déjà au rez-de-chaussée. Elle aurait aimé en discuter avec lui, une conversation posée entre adulte, mais il l'avait énervé avec ses allusions.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et sortit du parking du JAG. Elle prit la direction de Blacksburg, ville voisine de Lynchburg où se trouvait son père. Elle n'avait même plus besoin du papier griffonné par Julien. Elle avait mémorisé l'adresse dès sa première lecture.

_2815 Hillcrest Avenue, murmura Mac en prenant une bifurcation.

Elle roulait depuis presque deux heures. Elle bénissait son dernier achat qui était le GPS. Harm lui en avait vendu les mérites alors qu'il en avait acheté un quelques mois auparavant. Elle s'était laissée tenter et depuis, il ne quittait plus sa voiture.

Elle stoppa sa voiture devant une maison d'une banlieue résidentielle. Elle était entourée par une barrière blanche et la pelouse venait d'être fraîchement coupée. Mac sortit de sa corvette et s'appuya contre le capot et contempla la maison de celui qui avait été par le passé son père.

Elle n'avait jamais vécu dans une maison comme celle là. Pourtant ils avaient souvent déménagé, ne restant pas plus d'un ou deux ans au même endroit. Les maisons qu'elle avait habité avait toujours été délabré, la pelouse défraîchie, la barrière inexistante.

_Vous cherchez quelque chose, mademoiselle ? Demanda une vieille femme qui venait de l'aborder.

Mac sortit de ses songes et lui sourit.

_Savez-vous qui habite cette maison ? Demanda Mac en désignant la maison couleur saumon.

_Les Mackenzie, répondit la voisine. Vous les connaissez ? Interrogea la vieille femme curieuse

_Par le passé, répondit vaguement Mac en reportant son attention sur la maison. Je vais y aller

La vieille femme acquiesça et repartit faire sa promenade le long de la rue.

Assise au volant de sa corvette, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison de son père. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir de plus près. Elle avait si peur d'y découvrir une famille heureuse et unie. Tout ce dont elle avait toujours été privée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle mit le contact et passa la première avant de disparaître au coin de la rue sans poser un regard au rétroviseur.

« Ne jamais se retourner » pensa Mac en inspirant profondément pour enlever la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge.

Mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'extérieur de la ville, les premières larmes perlèrent dans le coin de ces yeux. Une fois de plus, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, son combat pour l'oublier, son père avait réussi, une nouvelle fois, à la faire pleurer.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**Maison des Mackenzie**_

_**Galion, OH**_

_**Avril 1984**_

_La porte de sa chambre claqua une nouvelle fois, laissant une nouvelle marque sur le bois déjà bien abîmé. Mac, tout juste âgée de 16 ans, attrapa sa valise sous son lit et comme à chaque nouvelle dispute, elle entreprit de la faire pour s'enfuir du domicile qu'elle ne supportait plus. _

_Elle jeta ses dernières fringues dans la valise usée par le temps et la ferma avant de la poser au sol. C'était décidé, cette fois-ci, elle allait vraiment quitter la maison et son père. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse et replaça une mèche qui encombrait son visage derrière son oreille._

_Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des bruits de débris à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle cacha rapidement sa valise et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre._

_Son père était allongé sur le sol du salon. Terrifiée, elle se précipita près du corps sans vie de son père. Elle prit le pouls comme on le lui avait appris à son stage de secouriste et soupira en sentant qu'il était rapide et régulier. Elle ouvrit les pans de sa chemise et lui donna quelques claques sans que cela n'ait un effet sur Joseph Mackenzie._

_Consciente que le temps pressait, elle attrapa le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro qu'on lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge._

_Une voix féminine répondit immédiatement à l'appel de détresse. Très sereine, malgré la situation alarmante, elle donna tous les renseignements nécessaires. La femme lui assura qu'une ambulance allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Rassurée, elle raccrocha le téléphone et reporta toute son attention sur son père qui respirait toujours._

_Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage alors qu'elle se sentait coupable de la situation. Elle était responsable de l'état de son père. Si elle avait été une meilleure fille, peut-être qu'il aurait arrêté de boire. Si elle avait eu de meilleures notes dans son dernier bulletin, il aurait pu être fier de son unique fille._

_Les sirènes de l'ambulance signalaient la présence des secours près de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux secouristes pénétrèrent dans le salon et s'occupèrent de Joseph._

_Mac se recula un peu pour laisser tout l'espace suffisant aux ambulanciers. Elle les regardait ausculter son père avant de les voir appeler un brancard pour l'emmener à l'hôpital._

__Mademoiselle, vous avez eu un très bon réflexe, la complimenta l'un des ambulanciers avant de suivre ses collègues qui emmenaient son père dans l'ambulance._

_Paralysée, elle se contenta de regarder le camion s'éloigner de la maison. Quand il fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus entendre le bruit des sirènes, le corps de Mac se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose contre, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et elle tomba au sol._

_Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle se mit à pleurer. Les nerfs venaient de lâcher. Sa voisine, madame Clyde l'aida à se relever et la prit par les épaules._

__Tu vas passer la nuit chez nous, Sarah, la rassura madame Clyde._

_Elles fermèrent la porte d'entrée et partirent dans la maison en face où son mari et son fils les attendaient._

__Merci, madame Clyde, dit Mac en essuyant ses larmes_

_Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron et regarda sa maison de chez sa voisine. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle quitterait le domicile familial._

**Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

**Georgetown, VA**

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à allumer la lumière de son appartement. C'est dans le noir qu'elle arpenta son salon pour retrouver son canapé et se peloter sous le plaid. Elle se coucha et posa son regard sur la lumière du couloir qui filtrait sous la porte d'entrée.

Elle aurait aimé juste s'endormir et avoir un sommeil sans rêve. Elle savait que si elle fermait les yeux, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, les souvenirs allaient remonter à la surface, mêlant douleur et peine. Elle avait pensé avoir enfui au plus profond d'elle, les sentiments que son père lui avait appris à ressentir, mais ce soir, tout lui revenait. Les larmes, la colère, le mépris, la tristesse l'assaillaient de toute part lui donnant la nausée.

Elle se força à fermer les yeux.

Le noir qui l'entourait n'avait rien en commun avec le noir qui l'habitait. Elle pensait en avoir fini avec son passé, elle avait réussi à avancer durant toutes ses années, mais cela avait été tout simplement une impression. Rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas plus avancé que lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans. Elle était toujours aussi blessée par l'attitude, même involontaire, de son père.

Elle se redressa et alluma la petite lampe à côté du canapé. Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle avait appris à connaître avec le temps. Mais avant que la première tonalité se fasse entendre, elle raccrocha. Elle ne voulait mêler personne à ses états d'âme. Pas même Harm.

Elle éteint la lumière, se recoucha et s'emmitoufla davantage sous la couverture. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'elle allait dormir d'un sommeil serein et peuplé de rêve.

Ses démons du passé l'avaient à nouveau rattrapé et ils semblaient ne plus vouloir la quitter. Les yeux fermés, elle pouvait sentir que le rythme de son cœur était plus rapide que les autres jours.

La panique la guettait sans pour autant montrer son vrai visage. Mac connaissait parfaitement cette apparence de faux calme, celui juste avant la tempête.

Elle ne voulait pas être submergée par ses émotions. Pas ce soir. Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Elle enfila rapidement un jogging et ses baskets pour courir. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et quitta son appartement.

La seule façon d'apaiser ses maux était de flatter le bitume qui ne portait aucun jugement sur elle, qui ne lui rappelait pas son enfance. C'était juste elle et la route. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Pas même ce qu'elle était. Sarah Mackenzie n'était plus qu'une ombre lorsqu'elle sillonnait la route.

L'ombre d'elle-même. Ni plus, ni moins. Juste une âme en perdition, à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 **

**Quartier général du JAG**

**Falls Church, VA**

_Bonjour, colonel

Mac leva à peine les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur et lui fit un simple bonjour d'un hochement de tête.

_Vous n'aviez aucune affaire à l'extérieur hier, dit Harm en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Mac concéda finalement à lever sa tête vers son partenaire. Elle avait voulu l'appeler hier soir. Il l'aurait certainement écouté jusqu'au bout de la nuit, mais cela devait rester une histoire entre elle et son passé.

_Vous avez fait des recherches ? Demanda Mac en haussant un sourcil

_Mac, dit Harm sur un ton qui annonçait la morale. Le caporal Robertson a la moitié de votre âge

_Vous ne savez rien, Harm, le coupa Mac en le menaçant du doigt.

Elle ne comprenait pas la jalousie dont faisait part son ami. Il l'avait juste surpris alors qu'elle dînait avec Julien Robertson.

_Il a mis une poupée gonflable dans la voiture de son supérieur, Mac, rajouta Harm pour donner plus de point à son argumentation.

_Arrêtez, Harm, soupira Mac sur un ton las.

Harm fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mac de réagir de la sorte. Dans son meilleur jour, elle aurait répondu par une pique. Dans le pire, par un renvoi express dans son bureau. Mais jamais, elle n'avait utilisé ce ton pour lui demander d'arrêter.

Il l'observa plus attentivement avant de remarquer les traits tirés. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques temps. Peut-être que le caporal Robertson n'était pas la raison qui la tenait éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

_Mac ?

_Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle irritée

Elle inclina la tête et se frotta les yeux qui commençaient à lui brûler. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour craquer. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient au fil du temps qui s'écoulaient. Elle prit plusieurs respirations pour contrôler ses nerfs et releva la tête vers Harm.

Harm comprit d'un simple regard que rien n'allait dans la vie de Sarah Mackenzie. Il prit le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils prévus pour les visiteurs.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Mac ? Demanda Harm d'une voix conciliante

Mac haussa simplement les épaules et attrapa son crayon de papier qu'elle se mit à tordre pour évacuer le stress. Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

_Je pensais que nous étions amis, dit Harm en se penchant vers le bureau. Ne m'excluez pas de votre vie, Mac

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma, incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Bien sur, qu'ils étaient amis, mais leur relation avait été toujours tellement ambiguë que parfois elle ne savait plus trop où placer cette relation.

_C'est personnel, Harm, répondit finalement Mac qui avait décidé d'éloigner Harm de cette histoire

Le visage de Harm s'assombrit. Il se leva et rouvrit la porte du bureau. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque Mac était aussi fermée, rien ne pouvait la faire parler. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Mac l'interpella.

_On pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir, proposa Mac en souriant bien malgré son air triste

Harm lui renvoya son sourire en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête et quitta le bureau, heureux de voir que Mac ne l'excluait pas totalement de sa vie.

Mac le regarda s'éloigna vers son bureau et conclut qu'elle prit la bonne décision. Harm était un ami, certainement le plus proche qu'elle ait et elle n'avait pas le droit de le repousser. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran de son ordinateur et pria silencieusement pour que la journée se finisse sans anicroche.

_Au fait Mac, chez vous ou chez moi ? L'interrompit Harm en pénétrant à nouveau dans le bureau, la faisant sursauter.

_Chez vous, répondit Mac la main sur le cœur. Mais évitez moi ce genre de frayeur à l'avenir, l'avertit gentiment Mac en lui accordant le premier vrai sourire de la journée

_Alors on devra passer par le centre commercial, je n'ai plus rien de convenable dans le frigo, lui dit Harm en haussant les épaules

_Je pourrai contrôler le contenu du panier ? Demanda Mac en plissant les yeux.

Harm rit et referma la porte, laissant Mac de bien meilleur humeur que plus tôt dans la matinée. Harm n'était pas son ami pour rien. Malgré les bas qu'ils connaissaient de temps à autre, l'un ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur réconfort auprès de l'autre. C'est cela qui rendait leur relation si exceptionnelle et exclusive.

_Merci, Harm chuchota Mac consciente qu'elle se sentait plus sereine que ce matin.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

_**Maison des Mackenzie**_

_**Galion, OH**_

_**Novembre 1985**_

_Le regard perdu sur la rue, Mac attendait le retour de son père. Il lui avait promis le jour avant de rentrer tôt. « I cry at night » d'Elton John passait à la radio, amenant une nouvelle fois les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune adolescente._

_Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et détourna les yeux de l'entrée de garage. Il n'allait une fois de plus pas tenir ses promesses. Ses pensées s'échappèrent et elle se remit à penser à sa mère qui l'avait quitté deux ans plus tôt. Jour pour jour._

_Son regard se posa sur le calendrier, accroché sur l'un des murs du salon et repéra immédiatement la date qu'elle haïssait plus qu'elle n'aimait._

_Le 26 novembre était un jour a marqué d'une pierre noire. Sa mère l'avait abandonné, laissant comme seule trace, une lettre imprégnée de regrets. Unique cadeau pour ses 15 ans. Deux ans plus tard, seule une maison vide et des parents absents l'accompagnait dans sa dix-septième année._

_Elle essuya rageusement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et se leva pour ouvrir le mini bar que son père pensait toujours à remplir. Son regard scruta chacune des bouteilles, hésitant sur son futur choix. Sa main en attrapa une au liquide brunâtre tandis que l'autre refermait déjà le placard à alcool. _

__Whisky, lut-elle sur l'étiquette tout en retirant le bouchon_

_Elle huma l'odeur enivrante de l'alcool et leva les yeux au ciel. La dignité qui lui restait l'empêchait de boire directement à la bouteille. Elle se servit un premier verre et l'observa pendant un long moment. Prise d'une pulsion, elle quitta le fauteuil abîmé du salon, attrapa le verre et se précipita vers la cuisine où le whisky atterrit dans le fond de l'évier._

__Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, la tête dans les épaules._

_Un bruit la ramena à la réalité, elle releva la tête pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que le chat du voisin qui venait de sauter contre la fenêtre._

_Dépitée, triste, esseulée, elle se rendit à nouveau dans la salle de séjour. Elle attrapa la bouteille d'un geste violent et rageur. Au diable la dignité, au diable ses parents._

_Les yeux emplis de larmes et sans plus aucune lueur, elle dirigea la bouteille de whisky vers le ciel comme si elle allait porter un toast._

_Le visage de sa mère s'interposa sur le sien alors qu'elle rencontrait son visage dans le miroir qui lui faisait face._

__A la tienne, maman, dit-elle d'un ton plat et sans émotion._

_Elle porta le goulot a sa bouche puis but une première gorgée qui lui lança un goût amer en bouche. Sa gorge lui brûlait et la sensation de chaleur la rendait nauséeuse. Elle grimaça quelques secondes avant de reprendre une gorgée plus importante._

_La chanson d'Elton John avait laissé place à la voix d'un animateur qui louait la beauté du temps de ce 26 novembre 1985. Mais ce jour ne parut jamais aussi noir dans la vie de Sarah Mackenzie alors que sa descente dans les abîmes venait de prendre forme dans ce salon._

_L'unique cadeau familial qu'elle venait de recevoir était l'alcoolisme de son père. Rien de plus. Juste un héritage qui avait un goût misérablement amer. _

**Centre commercial**

**Washington, DC**

_Mac ? L'appela Harm inquiet

La chanson d'Elton John passait toujours sur les ondes du centre commercial. Elle se reprit en balançant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite et sourit à Harm pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

_Vous voulez du vin ? Demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était.

_Non, j'ai ce qu'il faut, répondit-il en montrant le panier rempli d'ingrédient pour le dîner du soir. Vous sembliez ailleurs, tenta Harm en espérant la pousser à la confidence.

Elle ignora le commentaire de Harm et fouilla dans le panier.

_Il manque la viande, remarqua Mac en posant son regard sur son partenaire

_Poisson, répondit Harm en désignant les lamelles de saumons au fond

_Ok, concéda-t-elle en partant vers la caisse.

Harm la regarda s'éloigner. Il était certain qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve la raison de son mutisme. Il la rattrapa rapidement et passèrent à la caisse.

_J'ai remarqué que mon GPS avait une panne en venant au centre commercial, dit Mac tout en se dirigeant vers les voitures garés dans le fond du parking.

_Vous voulez que je jette un coup d'œil ? Proposa Harm en posant le sachet de course sur le capot de la corvette de Mac.

_Merci

Elle ouvrit sa portière et tendit le boîtier noir à Harm.

_Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda Harm en appuyant sur quelques commandes

_Il n'y a plus le son, expliqua Mac en s'asseyant dans le siège de sa voiture.

Harm appuyait sur toute sorte de boutons, espérant trouver la panne sous l'œil méfiant de Mac qui ne savait plus trop si elle avait eu une bonne idée en demandant l'aide de Harm.

_Attention, ce bijou m'a coûté une petite fortune, râla Mac en tentant de reprendre son GPS

Harm évita la manœuvre de sa partenaire et continua son petit manège. Il accéda au menu principal et consulta rapidement les paramètres afin de résoudre le problème. Maladroit, en quittant le menu, il sélectionna le dernier chemin demandé et le nom de la ville de Lynchburg apparut sur l'écran, laissant Harm perplexe. La ville se trouvait à plus de deux heures et demie de Washington et il n'y avait aucune affaire à traiter dans cette région.

_Harm, on pourrait reporter le dîner à un autre jour ? Demanda Mac qui avait réfléchie à une façon de reporter le dîner.

_Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Harm en lui rendant son GPS à nouveau sonore.

_Je ne me sens pas très bien, avoua Mac en récupérant l'objet. Ce n'est que partie remise, rajouta-t-elle en lui souriant, espérant l'amadouer.

_Comme vous voulez, dit Harm en haussant les épaules, une légère once de regret dans la voix.

Il récupéra le sachet de courses pendant que Mac mettait sa ceinture de sécurité. Au moment de fermer sa portière, Harm se mit devant et posa une main sur le toit de la voiture et se pencha vers Mac.

_Pourquoi Lynchburg ? Demanda Harm qui espérait susciter une quelconque réaction de la part de son amie

Mac ne répondit pas et l'invita à s'enlever. A contre cœur, Harm se recula et suivit la voiture de Mac alors qu'elle quittait le parking.

_Qui y a-t-il là-bas ? Se demanda Harm en rejoignant sa voiture. Que me cachez-vous ?

Harm était bien décidé à découvrir la vérité. Même s'il devait se mettre à dos sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose lui avait enlevé le sourire dans ses yeux et il était prêt à tout pour rendre cette lueur dans le regard de sa partenaire.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Benjamin Banneker Park**

**Falls Church, VA**

La pause déjeunée venait tout juste d'être entamée par la plupart du personnel du JAG.

Mac avait été une des premières à quitter l'enceinte et partir du parking au bord de sa voiture.

Elle ne supportait plus l'atmosphère irrespirable du quartier général. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Harm l'observer avec insistance alors qu'il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Une semaine de silence n'avait pas arrangé ses états d'âme. Son esprit revenait toujours vers cette maison de Lynchburg, celle où son père avait décidé de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Sans elle.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des bancs du parc et enleva son calot. Des promeneurs sillonnaient les petits chemins de terre, lançant un furtif regard sur elle. Il n'était pas rare de voir un militaire dans les rues de Falls Church, pas plus que s'ils avaient été dans la capitale mais il était d'autant plus rare de voir un officier, assis sur un banc seul alors que le soleil indiquait que midi n'était pas loin.

Mac posa son regard sur les quelques maisons qui abordaient le parc, observant les familles rentrées chez eux pour manger et se retrouver en famille.

_Vous êtes dure à cerner, Mackenzie, dit une voix sur sa droite

Elle ne tourna pas la tête alors qu'elle le sentait prendre place à ses côtés.

_Vous m'avez suivi ? Demanda-t-elle en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille

_Nous prenions la même direction

_Depuis quand ?

_Depuis que vous avez cessé de me parler, Mac, répondit Harm en posant une main sur celle de son amie.

_Harm, le supplia-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

_Je sais pour votre père, avoua-t-il

Mac releva la tête vers son partenaire et fronça les sourcils.

_Ne m'en voulez pas, continua-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose. Où est passé le temps où vous m'informiez même d'un simple rendez-vous chez le dentiste ? Demanda-t-il l'air implorant

Elle soupira et reporta son regard sur l'air de jeux vide à cette heure de la journée.

_Il s'est remarié, dit Mac en se frottant l'arête de son nez.

_Votre père ?

Mac acquiesça simplement de la tête. Elle sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle s'était jurée deux jours avant de ne plus verser une seule larme pour cet homme. Mais il suffisait simplement qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle n'était même plus une quelconque équation dans la vie de Joseph Mackenzie pour que celles-ci reviennent sans crier gare.

_Il s'est rangé pour sa femme et son fils, dit-elle en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait pour moi ? S'exclama Mac en quittant d'un bond sa place

Elle arpenta le petit sentier avant de revenir vers le banc où Harm était toujours assis. Plusieurs questions traversèrent l'esprit du capitaine.

Elle avait donc un frère.

Mais ses interrogations restèrent en suspens, alors que Mac perdait peu à peu pied.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mérité l'amour de cet homme ? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé qui sortait de l'impossible. Je rêvais seulement d'avoir un peu d'amour de la part de mon père et je n'ai eu comme seule réponse de l'indifférence, avoua-t-elle la voix tremblante. Il n'a même pas cherché à me retrouver quand je suis partie

Ses pas se stoppèrent devant un arbre à proximité du banc. Elle appuya la paume de sa main contre le chêne et inclina sa tête en avant, ses cheveux tombant devant les yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et se mirent à trembler.

Sans perdre une minute, Harm se redressa et la prit dans ses bras. Il les referma sur la taille de Mac qui se mit à pleurer dans le creux de l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il pouvait entendre le moindre des sanglots qui lui brisaient le cœur.

Elle ne méritait pas cette torture.

Il l'appuya davantage contre son torse comme pour la protéger et attendit que la peine de Mac se tarisse.

_Shh, murmura-t-il en ignorant les regards que les passants posaient sur eux.

_Merci, dit-elle dix minutes plus tard.

Pour seule réponse, Harm essuya les sillons de larmes sur les joues de Mac et lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il était présent pour elle. Elle s'éloigna de lui quelque peu gênée par la proximité de leurs deux corps. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire étalage de ses sentiments, pas même devant lui.

Elle essuya les traces noires sous ses yeux et renvoya un timide sourire à son partenaire.

_Merci pour tout


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Appartement de Mac**

**Georgetown, VA**

Assise confortablement dans son canapé, recouverte par son plaid, Mac tenait un morceau de papier où était griffonné un numéro de téléphone qu'elle avait noté plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'avait pas été difficile de trouver le numéro de son demi frère. Mais il était moins évident dès lors de le contacter.

Depuis près d'une heure, elle jouait avec le combiné posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle l'avait attrapé et reposé une bonne dizaine de fois sans oser composer, ne serait-ce, que le premier chiffre de ce numéro.

Elle attrapa le combiné, plus déterminée que jamais et composa le numéro avant de raccrocher une nouvelle fois encore. Prise d'un soudain doute quant à sa démarche, elle reposa le combiné sur son socle, trouvant qu'elle avait suffisamment joué avec ses nerfs pour ce soir.

Elle attrapa la télécommande et voulut mettre la chaîne des informations quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle le regarda d'une façon étrange avant de décrocher avec une certaine appréhension.

_Allo ?

[_Hum…C'est le caporal Robertson, se présenta le marine d'une voix hésitante]

Mac ferma les yeux et porta son regard sur le numéro qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à composer après plus de deux heures de lutte avec elle-même.

_Je voulais justement vous appeler, avoua Mac en pensant qu'il était inutile de cacher ce genre de chose.

[_Oh…hum, je ne vous dérange pas ?]

_Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

[_Est ce qu'on pourrait juste aller boire un verre quelque part ?]

Mac fronça les sourcils, incertaine que cela soit une bonne idée. Elle pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et soupira. Elle avait eu la même idée, en rentrant du JAG, se disant qu'ils pouvaient parler plus longuement sur ce père qu'ils avaient en commun. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à entendre la moindre histoire qui concernait Joseph Mackenzie et sa nouvelle famille.

_Vous connaissez le Mc Murphy's ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée

Il répondit par l'affirmative et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient rendez-vous dans l'heure qui suivait. L'appel terminé, elle posa le combiné et se prépara à sortir, passant un jean et un pull noir.

Elle attrapa ses clés et sortit de son appartement, sans même jeter un quelconque coup d'œil au reflet du miroir. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir la panique dans ses yeux et encore moins la tristesse. Elle connaissait suffisamment ses états d'âme actuels et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'une image de sa propre personne le lui rappelle.

**Mc Murphy's**

**Washington, DC**

Quand elle pénétra dans le bar déjà bien rempli, elle reconnut son demi-frère assis dans un coin isolé du pub. Elle se glissa à la place en face de lui et fit signe au barman de venir.

_Une eau plate et… Dit-elle en tournant le regard vers Julien

_Une bière, compléta-t-il en reportant son attention sur le barman

Quand il repartit vers le bar, Mac observa le jeune homme en face d'elle qui semblait tout aussi nerveux qu'elle d'être ici. Elle se mit à jouer avec les clés de sa voiture, espérant que ce malaise allait rapidement passer.

Le serveur brisa le silence entre eux en leur apportant les boissons. Ils burent une gorgée et Mac décida de rompre cette gêne qu'elle ne supportait plus.

_Julien, je ne pense pas que vous vouliez qu'on se voit pour que chacun apprécie sa boisson, dit Mac en reposant son verre.

_Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne peut pas être dit au téléphone, avoua-t-il sans lever le regard vers Mac

Le cœur de Mac se mit à battre plus rapidement, consciente que ce n'était pas le genre de phrase qu'on aimait entendre dans ce genre de circonstance.

_C'est à propos de mon…notre père ? Demanda Mac sentant une nouvelle boule se former dans le creux de son estomac.

Le caporal acquiesça simplement avant de reboire une gorgée de sa bière. Il n'avait pas envie de la blesser davantage qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il croisa une nouvelle fois son regard et vit que la partie n'allait pas être facile.

_Il est malade depuis quelques années, dit-il d'une traite

_Quel genre de maladie ?

_Un cancer du pancréas, répondit Julien dans un murmure

_Il… Il va mourir ? Demanda Mac en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux

_Les médecins lui laissent un mois, peut-être deux

Mac hocha simplement la tête avant de fermer ses yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Julien posa sa main sur celle de Mac espérant être d'un réconfort pour elle.

_Sans vous blesser, reprit Mac en retirant sa main de l'emprise de celle du jeune homme, je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait être mon problème

Elle ouvrit son sac et posa quelques dollars sur la table. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre le jeune homme pleurnicher sur l'état de santé de l'homme qui l'avait lâchement abandonné. Il ne s'était montré qu'indifférent quand elle avait la fuite, par désespoir. Elle allait en faire de même.

_Je pensais que vous deviez le savoir, répondit Julien surpris par la réaction de la marine

_C'est gentil, dit-elle en quittant sa chaise, mais il m'a rayé de sa vie et si j'ai bien appris une chose de lui, c'est l'indifférence.

Robertson se leva à son tour et lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle se retournait pour quitter le pub.

_Alors pourquoi vos yeux disent le contraire ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant espérant la faire réagir.

_Ne faîtes jamais confiance au regard d'un Mackenzie, déclara Mac avant de sortir de l'emprise de son demi frère et de quitter le Mc Murphy's sans jeter un regard derrière elle.

Julien Robertson secoua la tête, dépité par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il joignit quelques billets à ceux de Mac et quitta le bar à son tour.

_Ce que vous oubliez, colonel, c'est que je suis également un Mackenzie, répondit-il pour lui-même avant de monter dans sa voiture.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Hôpital Civil**

**Blacksburg, VA**

_Bonjour, vous pourriez m'indiquer la chambre de monsieur Mackenzie, demanda Mac accoudée contre l'accueil du hall d'entrée.

L'infirmière lui jeta un furtif regard avant d'ouvrir son registre.

_Chambre 245, c'est au deuxième étage sur votre gauche

_Merci.

Mais au lieu de prendre la direction des ascenseurs, elle ressortit et s'assit sur l'un des bancs qui longeait le bâtiment. Il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place et surtout se calmer. Elle ne se sentait pas prête d'affronter l'homme malade.

_Mac, l'interpella une voix qui venait de sa droite.

Elle se leva en reconnaissant la voix de Julien Robertson. Elle ferma sa veste et lui sourit timidement tout en pensant que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver.

_Que faîtes-vous là ?

_Je…

Elle ne finit finalement pas sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même ce le but de sa présence. Elle avait demandé sa journée pour se rendre à l'hôpital mais finalement, une fois arrivée, elle n'avait plus trouvé cette idée aussi bonne qu'au départ.

Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire, une fois qu'elle serait en face de lui. Et si sa femme était présente dans la pièce ? Elle n'était même pas certaine que la nouvelle madame Mackenzie connaisse son existence. Julien l'avait découvert par hasard, qu'en était-il de la femme de son père ?

_Votre mère est au courant ? Demanda-t-elle sans même répondre à la question du caporal

_Oui, il n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous pouvez le croire, dit Julien en s'adossant contre le banc

_Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, rétorqua Mac cinglante.

_Non, mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai également vécu avec lui et il a changé

_Il reste pour moi un homme alcoolique et violent, cracha Mac en jetant un regard noir à son demi frère.

Elle ne supportait pas le fait que quelqu'un puisse prendre sa défense. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait vécu comme enfer, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une ado.

_Il doit quand même compter pour vous

Robertson marqua une pause.

_Sinon vous ne seriez pas ici, termina-t-il en la fixant de ces yeux verts, comme ceux de son père

Il se leva, conscient qu'il devait la laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse méditer sur ces dernières paroles. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, mais quand il l'avait vu assise sur ce banc, il en déduit qu'elle n'était pas aussi indifférente que cela.

Il pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital en espérant être rapidement rejoint par Mac.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et sourit quand il sentit la présence d'une personne à côté de lui.

_Vous vous sentez prête ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers une Mac déterminée

_On n'est jamais prêt pour ce genre de chose, répondit-elle en passant une main sur sa nuque crispée.

_Vous ne serez pas seule, la réconforta Julien en pénétrant dans le petit espace clos

_Espérons que je sache me contrôler, dit-elle sans vraiment plaisanter.

Ce dont elle était le plus effrayée n'était pas la rencontre elle-même, mais sa réaction quand elle le verrait. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver, ni même de pleurer. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle allait réagir à sa vue et violemment, elle en était certaine.

_Promettez-moi juste de ne pas intervenir ? Demanda Mac en croisant le regard du jeune homme


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

_**Dayten, OH**_

_**Mai 1986**_

_Depuis plus de cinq mois, Mac errait dans l'Ohio, accompagné par Chris vivant du peu d'argent qu'elle avait trouvé avant de quitter le domicile familial ou qu'ils volaient dans les épiceries des petites villes._

_La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et elle était assise sur les marches d'une école de la ville. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, ses mains maintenaient sa tête alors qu'elle regardait les voitures passées._

_Une fois de plus, elle se sentait triste et seule. Son regard repéra une cabine téléphonique. Elle fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une pièce de monnaie. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber depuis quelques minutes, mouillant ses cheveux qui ondulaient par temps humide._

_Elle chercha Chris mais ne le vit toujours pas. Il avait pourtant promis que ça n'allait pas être long. Fatiguée d'attendre, elle se leva et descendit les quelques marches pour se diriger vers la cabine téléphonique._

_Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et joua quelques secondes avec la pièce avant de la faire glisser dans la fente de l'appareil. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_Elle ne l'avait jamais composé depuis sa fugue mais elle sentait le besoin d'entendre la voix de son père ce soir._

_Après plusieurs tonalités, elle raccrocha. Elle récupéra la pièce qui venait de tomber et la remit à nouveau dans la fente pour une seconde tentative. Les larmes avaient gagné ses joues. Elle voulait simplement entendre sa voix, juste quelques minutes et s'il lui le demandait, elle rentrerait dans l'heure. _

__Réponds, papa, supplia-t-elle le combiné collé à l'oreille._

_Les tonalités bien qu'insistantes ne donnèrent rien. Elle reposa pour la seconde fois le combiné et récupéra sa pièce. _

_Elle appuya son front contre la vitre froide de la cabine et ferma les yeux emplis de larmes. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler et elle pleura comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis son départ au mois de décembre. _

_Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Que son père vienne la chercher dans cette ville qui lui était inconnue. Qu'il l'arrache de cette vie qui lui faisait peur chaque jour, créant une boule dans le creux de son estomac à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait. Qu'il la réconforte alors qu'elle pleurait._

_La pluie qui s'abattait contre les vitres lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle remarqua une forme flouée à travers le verre embué et reconnut le pull rouge de son petit ami. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et effaça les traces noires sous ses yeux avant de ressortir du petit espace. _

__Je te cherchais, dit Chris en venant à sa rencontre. Ca ne va pas ma princesse ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant les traces de larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme._

__C'est rien, répondit-elle en lui souriant pour cacher son malaise._

_Elle prit la bouteille de Scotch qu'il tenait et y but une gorgée. Elle s'était habituée avec le temps à ce liquide brunâtre et nauséabond qui lui donnait toujours un arrière goût dans la gorge._

__Allons nous marier, miss Mackenzie, rit Chris en lui tendant une main._

__Juste une gorgée, répondit-elle en vidant la bouteille. _

_Elle la jeta sur le trottoir et attrapa la main de son petit ami, en riant. _

__Allons-y, dit-elle en ignorant la petite voix à l'intérieur qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

_Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit bâtiment. Le regard de Mac se posa sur la cabine téléphonique alors qu'elle refermait la porte sur la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie._

**Cimetière**

**Lynchburg, VA**

Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient avec tristesse, le cercueil être mis en terre. L'aumônier venait de finir l'éloge funèbre de Joseph Mackenzie, décédé quelques jours auparavant dans sa chambre d'hôpital à Blacksburg.

En retrait, Mac vêtue tout de noir, essuyait une larme solitaire. Son partenaire lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta en le gratifiant d'un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais cru des semaines auparavant, se trouver à cette place aujourd'hui.

Les gens partaient laissant seule la famille proche du défunt. Mac s'avança vers Julien et posa une main sur son épaule.

_Il ne souffre plus, dit-elle en posant son regard sur le cercueil noir.

_Je sais, mais ça n'en reste pas moins douloureux pour nous, répondit le jeune homme en posant son regard sur sa demie sœur. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en sachant que ce n'était pas facile pour elle non plus.

Elle l'invita à faire quelques pas vers la sortie du cimetière. Elle se retourna qui acquiesça simplement en comprenant ses intentions. Il lui sourit et partit vers la voiture garée dans le parking.

_Tu n'as pas de regrets ?

Elle passa son bras autour du sien et ils marchèrent en direction du parc qui se situait en face du cimetière. Elle referma les boutons de sa veste et inspira profondément.

_Non

_Il n'aurait pas du tomber dans le coma juste avant ton arrivé, déclara Julien en se remémorant la scène de l'hôpital.

_On a toujours eu un mauvais timing, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Elle était arrivée trop tard dans la chambre d'hôpital. Joseph Mackenzie avait sombré dans le coma le matin même avant sa venue. En apprenant la nouvelle, elle n'avait rien fait de plus que d'accepter la nouvelle, se disant que c'était un triste signe du destin.

_Je suis désolé, s'excusa Julien qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre

_Tu n'y es pour rien

Elle se remémora le moment où Kathryn et son fils avaient laissé Mac seule avec son père. Elle s'était tout simplement assise dans l'une des chaises de la chambre et avait observé les traits fatigués de l'homme allongé dans le lit. Elle ne l'avait d'abord pas reconnu pour finalement apercevoir plusieurs traits familiers.

_Tu y crois toi ? Demanda Mac en sortant de ses pensées

_A quoi ? Demanda Julien ne voyant pas où Mac voulait en venir

_Que les personnes dans le coma nous entendent, dit-elle en repensant à sa verve le jour où elle était à l'hôpital

_J'y crois et toi ?

Mac réfléchit une demie seconde, repensant au moment où la main de son père s'était refermé sur la sienne. Elle venait juste de lui pardonner son silence, son indifférence. Elle avait alors levé rapidement la tête dans l'espoir de revoir les yeux verts de son père, mais elle n'avait eu droit qu'à un soupir.

_J'aimerai, répondit-elle avec ambiguïté

_Pourquoi cette question ?

Mac secoua simplement la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de partager ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette chambre avec lui. La seule personne a qui elle en avait parlé, c'était à Harm, le soir même où elle était rentrée de l'hôpital. Il l'avait écouté durant une bonne partie de la nuit et l'avait réconforté au creux de son épaule alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son père venait de la quitter aussi brutalement.

Julien et Mac s'arrêtèrent sur le bord de la route. Ils se firent face et se sourirent tristement.

_Ma mère m'attend, dit-il en désignant une femme d'âge mure de la tête

_Vas-y, j'ai des adieux à faire, dit-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère la sépulture de leur père.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit vers la voiture où sa mère l'attendait. Elle fit un signe à Mac qui lui répondit poliment avant de rejoindre la tombe de Joseph Mackenzie.

_A nous deux, papa, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant la place réservée à son père.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 **

**Cimetière **

**Lynchburg, VA**

Debout près de la tombe depuis une dizaine de minutes, Mac n'avait fait qu'apprécier le silence de l'endroit. Le regard posé sur un arbre défraîchi, elle remit un ordre dans ses pensées. Bien que le soleil brillait en ce jour de deuil, elle appréciait chaque rayon sur son visage comme si cela symbolisait un renouveau dans sa vie.

_J'aurai aimé te dire tant de choses, commença Mac en s'agenouillant devant la tombe fraîchement fermée de son père, mais le temps nous a manqué

Doucement, elle fit glisser ses phalanges sur le nom de son père gravé dans le marbre.

_Quand je pense que nous avions 36 ans pour discuter et que nous avons passés plus de la moitié de ces années à nous ignorer tout simplement. Pourquoi n'avoir pas cherché à me retrouver quand j'ai fugué ? Demanda Mac sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponse. Où l'as-tu fait ?

J'ai essayé de t'appeler une fois mais tu n'étais pas à la maison. Si tu avais répondu ce soir là, je t'aurai imploré de venir me chercher, avoua-t-elle un trémolo dans la voix. J'avais tant besoin de mon père ce jour là.

Elle secoua la tête impuissante.

_Tu sais ce que j'ai dit à l'hôpital, je le pense toujours, dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Ce n'était pas simplement parce que tu étais sur ton lit de mort.

Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues à l'aide du mouchoir que Harm lui avait donné plus tôt.

_Si tu savais comme je t'ai hais toutes ces années. J'aurai tellement eu envie d'avoir une autre vie, des autres parents. Etre simplement quelqu'un d'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens sereine avec mon passé et c'est grâce en partie à ma famille, celle que j'ai rencontrée quand je suis arrivée à Washington.

Il y a d'abord eu l'amiral qui a eu le rôle de mentor pour nous tous, un peu comme un père. Puis est arrivée Harm secondée par Bud, le petit frère un peu gaffeur. Il a épousé Harriet, une amie dont j'apprécie la présence chaque jour que Dieu fait.

Elle marqua une pause et se tourna pour rencontrer le regard de Harm qui l'observait depuis la voiture. Il lui sourit simplement lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps. Il savait combien il était important de dire adieu à ses proches.

_Harriet et Bud m'ont pris comme marraine pour leur premier fils, AJ junior. C'est un enfant adorable que j'adore plus que tout au monde, dit-elle en souriant au souvenir de sa naissance mouvementée. Je sais que tu as suivi ma carrière à travers des coupures de presse mais ce qu'elles ne disent pas c'est que j'ai su me trouver une place au sein d'une famille. Il y a aussi Chloé qui est la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est une enfant remarquable et quelqu'un de bien. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle irait de paire avec Julien. Ils ont un peu le même tempérament.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et reprit son sérieux.

_Me voilà qui joue les entremetteuses, dit-elle pour expliquer son hilarité. C'est quelqu'un de bien ton fils, reprit-elle sérieusement. Je vais prendre le temps de mieux le connaître, je suis certaine qu'il en vaut la peine et puis c'est mon frère, dit-elle comme si cela sonnait comme une évidence.

Jamais je n'oublierai cette partie de toi qui a fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Si on oublie l'alcoolisme et la fierté, je me rends compte que nous avions la même persévérance. Que malgré les apparences, le passé, on a réussi à tout effacer et tout recommencer.

Mais j'aurai tant aimé qu'on vive cette nouvelle vie ensemble et non séparément. On avait des choses à s'apprendre.

Elle sentit une nouvelle vague d'émotion. Elle inspira profondément, espérant faire disparaître la boule au fond de sa gorge qui la tenaillait depuis le début de son monologue.

_N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, il a juste fallu qu'on me le rappelle, avoua-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Cet aveu se fit tout naturellement. Ces derniers jours lui avaient ouverts les yeux sur plusieurs choses comme la rancœur qu'elle ressentait pour son père.

_Je me suis rendue compte que malgré tes maladresses, tu as su être un père à tes heures perdues, je suis juste désolée de n'avoir pas pris la peine d'y faire attention.

Mac se releva, laissant la gerbe de fleurs sur le marbre de la tombe.

_Je n'ai fait que mentionner le nom de Harm mais sache que c'est l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Si tu dois remercier quelqu'un sur le fait que je sois un peu plus sereine avec mon passé, remercie le lui, dit-elle pleine de fierté pour son partenaire et ami.

Elle remonta le col de sa veste et s'éloigna vers la voiture où Harm l'attendait patiemment.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers l'endroit, où l'homme qui avait été son père, logerait pour toujours.

Aucun regret de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines venait obscurcir ses pensées maintenant claires.

_"Tant de choses m'attendent maintenant"_ pensa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son partenaire et de lui lancer un sourire d'une nouvelle tendresse.

Tout ceci était de l'histoire ancienne.

**FIN**


End file.
